Through It All
by Kri5ti
Summary: Sequel to "Since I Was Five Years Old." Peeta and Katniss Mellark, victors of the 74th Hunger Games, newly-weds, and future mother and father. Perfect lives, right? Wrong. This year is the Quarter Quell, and they have no idea of what the Capitol has in mind. *You may want to read SIWFYO first, or else this might be a bit confusing.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACK! (Hehe, couldn't resist. I have a new obsession with "Falling In Reverse")**

**So... by high demand (even though I still fail to see why you would want to read this), here is the sequel to "Since I Was Five Years Old."**

**First off, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Second, Glee is amazing. Third, I wish Peeta was required to go shirtless through the entire movie. Sadly, he is not...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games. **_

* * *

One week, three days, two hours, six minutes, and thirty-two seconds. That's how long I had until I would be forced to mentor an unlucky boy and girl in the Hunger Games. That's how long I had until I would be back under the spotlight across Panem.

I suddenly felt sick, and it wasn't just because of the baby.

I rushed through the lavish house Peeta and I had been given as victors of the seventy-forth Hunger Games by the Capitol. It was spacious and fancy, moreso than my tastes would like. The only upside about the space was that there was enough room for my mother and Prim to live with us. Peeta's family had been given the opportunity to live here, too, out of the kindness of Peeta's heart - because it sure as hell wasn't from me. Damn Mother-in-law. - but said Mother-in-law had forced his brothers and father to stay back to watch the bakery. But I knew the real reason: she hated me. Plain and simple.

I bent over the high-tech porcelain toilet in the master bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Once I was done, I leaned back and wiped my mouth. This was _hell._ I put a hand to my stomach. But it was worth it.

I thought back on my life. Over the past year, I got my first boyfriend who had happened to be my long-time crush, been sent into the Hunger Games with that boyfriend, gotten married, had my "first time," gotten pregnant, and won the Hunger Games. Throughout it all, my husband had been there with me.

The door was opened and I smiled a little. Speaking of.

"Katniss?" Peeta said. I stood up, struggling a little around my swollen abdomen, and walked into the living room.

Peeta smiled when he saw me. I leaned in for a kiss and realized how cliched it was. I shrugged it off.

"How was it?" I asked. Peeta had went to the bakery in hopes of convincing his family to move in once more. He hated how they lived in the cramped house. Everytime he asked, though, his mother always had an excuse.

"They still said no," he replied sadly. "Mom said that someone had to watch the bakery."

"I don't know why they still have that open anyway," I said. "We send them money every week."

He shrugged. "They keep it for the same reason that I still go work there and you still go hunting: sentimental value."

I sighed. I hadn't been able to hunt in two months because of our child. Peeta had protested before because of the kid but I had went anyway. Now, I _coudn't_. I was happy I only had four more months of this to go.

But hunting made me think of Gale. He was still tense when Peeta and I showed any type of affection towards each other, but he stayed quiet. Peeta had saved his brother; it would've made Gale a real asshole to hate him after that.

"Peeta!" Prim rushed down the stairs and into Peeta's arms. Ever since we had returned, Prim and Peeta had been mostly attached at the hip. She had been traumatized by the Games, though she hadn't competed: she almost lost us. That could really mess with a twelve year old.

Peeta hugged her and smiled. It was moments like these that made me remember how great of a father Peeta would be. Maybe he could make up for how terrible of a mother I'll be.

"Hey, Prim," Peeta said as she pulled away. Her face was beaming. "Did you feed Lady and Buttercup?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yep. While you were gone."

He rubbed her head, effictively ruining her hair. She didn't care. "Good."

She turned to me. "Hello, _Mrs. Mellark._"

The way she said it reminded me of that day so many months ago, when I had still been afraid of talking to Peeta. That day was one of the best of my life, as I had earned my first boyfriend and my now husband because of it.

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen to get some food. Damn cravings.

I pulled a cheesebun from the refrigerator and popped it into the microwave. Arms went around my waist and I instinctively turned in alarm. However, Peeta was staring at me along with Prim.

"Sorry," I said on impulse, staring Peeta in the eye. "I thought..."

The Games had scarred me. I was terrified that Cato or Clove or Thresh or any one of the tributes were going to be right behind me, waiting for revenge.

Peeta seemed to understand what I was thinking. Prim, however, looked at us in confusion. She didn't question what was happening, so neither I nor Peeta gave her any answer.

The microwave beeped from behind me. I sighed. As much as I hated this Capitol technology, they would be suspicious if they didn't see us using any of it.

I took the cheesebun out and bit into it. It tasted _so _good.

My mother burst through the door at the moment, followed by Gale. I smiled, happy to see my best friend who had matured a lot since the Games, though he had no direct part in them. I guess watching the girl you thought you loved going through them had a pretty huge impact on your entire outlook of the world.

"Catnip," he greeted me with a nod. "Peeta."

Peeta smiled at Gale warmly, nodding back and sticking his hand out for him to shake. Gale accepted graciously. As he backed away from Peeta, I noticed him eyeing my stomach in confusion as he always did when he showed up here. I didn't blame him. I had drilled into his and my own head that children wasn't a possibility to me. And that was only a couple of months ago. Now I was standing here pregnant. It had to be a lot to take in.

Mom, not noticing the awkwardness of the situation, smiled brightly. "It was slow today. not many patients."

She had gotten generally... _better_ since my return. I guess it was for the best; she almost had to lose two of her family members in short time. That would've scarred her permanently, and that would've given Prim a terrible home to live in. I didn't want either of those things bestowed upon the few people I actually loved.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Prim asked. "Less sick people."

My mother nodded and grinned in Prim's direction. "It's a _very_ good thing."

Prim smiled, happy with herself. I took a minute to memorize this moment. I had my family, my best friend, and my husband here. We were all getting along, even smiling. I needed to remember these time, because I knew they would soon be over.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short... I just needed to get a good starting point. But, I promise, the chapters will get much longer.**

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love you? ALL OF YOU? Because I do. A lot. I love you so much that I have no comparison.**

**That was random, un-needed, and pointless. A lot like me.**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**

*****UPDATE*****

**Something I forgot to mention earlier: the pregnancy. I tweaked the timing of the Quell and the end of the Games because, in order for my storyline to work, Katniss needs to be pregnant during the Quell. So, sorry for those of you who I confused with this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Positive feedback last chapter! Already 20 reviews, 32 favorites, and 61 followers for ONE chapter? YOU GUUUUYYYSSS! **

**You are all so absolutely amazing. You make a girl happy! **

**Also, sorry about Katniss' narrating. She's pregnant, so I don't want to make her **_**too **_**Katniss, but I also don't want to make her so out of character it's unrealistic. Plus, this is coming from a girl who's never been pregnant... so... yeah... awkward...**

**PEETA'S BODY! (is gorgeous.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

I found it disgusting how much enjoyment the majority of Panem got out of stalking a seventeen-year-old pregnant victor around District Twelve.

I understood that after the Games, everyone would be amazed by Peeta and I. Hell, we were the star-crossed lovers, almost parents, and the first _pair_ of victors from any Hunger Games. But it all came at the cost of my privacy, and pretty soon my sanity.

Snow was mad. Mad_der,_ at least. He was probably planning my demise now. Together, Peeta and I had proven that the Capitol _could _be beaten, albeit I had a bigger part than Peeta. _I _was the one who pulled out the berries. Therefore, I was the biggest target by the Capitol, but also the most valuable.

I wanted to go back in time, if only for a day, when my biggest worry was feeding my family for another day, when I was still hiding my love from Peeta, when I was out of the spotlight. Life was so much easier then.

I couldn't complain too much, though. I got my son or daughter out of it.

I laid across Peeta's sleeping form on the couch in contentment. As corny as it sounded, Peeta seemed so at peace when he slept. His hair was matted across his forehead with sweat, his legs sprawled out across the cushions. His arms were still wrapped around me, and every time I shifted, his arms did too.

I was lucky to have him. But I didn't know how much longer I would.

* * *

We were all huddled in mine and Peeta's lavish living room: my mother, Prim, Cinna, Gale, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, and I. The announcements for the Quarter Quell were about to begin, and we were all anxiously awaiting what this year's envelope would say.

The Capitol symbol flashed across the screen, causing everyone's unnecessary chatter to stop and give their undivided attention to the television screen.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as President Snow was introduced.

"Welcome, all, to the announcement of the third Quarter Quell!" Claudius Templesmith shouted overexcitedly. "Now, as you all know..."

He went on into a detailed description of the Dark Days which faded into the reason why the Quarter Quell had been created. Nobody listened, or at least I wasn't, as I had heard it all before and could probably recite it by heart.

"... and now, President Coriolanus Snow!"

My attention was once again diverted to the screen. I felt Peeta's arm tighten around my waist. I craned my head to see him giving me a weak smile. I returned it with an even weaker one, and once again looked back to the television.

"Thank you, Claudius," Snow said, nodding his head toward the Capitol announcer. He whipped his head toward the camera again, now addressing the whole of Panem. "We all know last year's Games were exceptional, what with the married and expecting victors." It may not have been obvious to anyone but me, but I noticed the way Snow's lips curled in distaste when Peeta and I were mentioned. "So this year's Quell will likely not rise to the bar that has been set so astronomically high."

I knew he was being _fluffy _with his wording, and the slow, demonic grin that seeped through his usual scowl told me that he knew just _what_ was in that envelope - which should have been impossible.

_Unless he put it in there himself._ Which also should have been impossible, seeing as these envelopes had supposedly been made and sealed decades ago.

But, of course, this was _Snow_ I was talking about.

"And now to unveil the stipulation of the third Quarter Quell!" Snow leaned over to pick up the envelope, holding it in front of his chest to add suspense. He dramatically opened the yellow envelope, smiling brightly at the paper. "For the third Quarter Quell, to remind the citizens of Panem that not even the strongest of you can overcome the power of the Capitol, this year's tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors for each district."

It took a while for Snow's words to sink in. Existing pool of victors? There were only two male victors for District Twelve. Haymitch and... Peeta. No. He _can't _be forced back into those dreaded Games. I won't allow it.

And that was when I noticed everyone's widened eyes boring into me. I remembered that, while there were two males, there was only one female victor for District Twelve.

Me.

And that meant...

I was going back to the arena.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for stopping here! I kind of had to... Cliff-hangers and all that jazz...**

**How was it? I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I'm in high school now... yeah... with all honor's classes... which comes with an ass-load of homework. Not to complain...**

**I really love you. And I'm gonna love you forever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever.**

**I just really love you all.**

**Just to insert something pointless about my personal life, I have found that I can watch horror movies without a problem. But, last night, I found out I can not go on haunted hayrides. THEY WERE BREATHING ON ME, AND TOUCHING ME, AND GROWLING AT ME, AND THEY TOUCHED ME WITH A RUNNING CHAINSAW! Okay, so the chainsaw was chainless... couldn't hurt me... I'm still abnormally ticklish and jumped across the wagon. And now I can barely talk because of all the screaming from it...**

**I'm so pathetic.**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I actually wrote this faster after I had posted the author's note. Turns out all I needed was the Hunger Games soundtrack... helped me a lot. ****So I wrote this for you, my lovelies. :)**

**I know I say this every chapter, but I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

My first instinct was to run. Run, and never look back. But I was changed from the lovestruck child I was a year ago. Running got me nowhere. Besides, I was tired of turning my back on all my problems. This time, I needed to face them.

Peeta was at my side in seconds. I knew I was crying. While I may not care for my own life, I had my own son or daughter now that needed me alive to be born, so they could live, possibly free of all the pain and heartbreak their parents had grown up with.

I faintly heard Peeta ushering everyone out of the house, even Prim and my mother leaving to go to our old home. Peeta held me on the couch, turning the television off and rubbing my arm soothingly.

I was jealous of him. He was being so strong in such a weak moment for me. There was no doubt in my mind that Peeta would volunteer again if Haymitch's name was called instead of his. He'd make himself subject to the wrath, pain, and death that was the Hunger Games all over again to save me.

I cried harder, clinging to Peeta's shirt. I looked up at him through teary eyes. "Peeta... Peeta, y-you can't. You can't go back."

"I have to," he said. "You need to be saved."

"Peeta," I murmured. "There's no chance for me. Just stay safe. That's the best thing you could do for me."

"No, Katniss," he replied anxiously, eyes hard and burning with determination. "It isn't. I can go in there and protect you both."

I shook my head. There was no way Peeta wouldn't volunteer unless he truly believed I'd be safer without him there. That's all I had to do to ensure Peeta's life - I needed to convince him he'd be more of a help outside of the arena than in it.

"I won't make it," I said, all fight gone from my voice. "I have to go in, Peeta. I'm the only female. You, though, Peeta... you could stay here. Safe."

"You'd rather Haymitch die?" He asked me seriously. I tore my eyes from his face, staring down at the ground. I hadn't really thought of that.

I suddenly got angry. "What do you want me to do, Peeta?!"

"I want you to fight!" He shouted back, just as angry. "You can't give up, Katniss. Keep fighting! If not for yourself, or even me, fight for it." I stopped, knowing in my heart Peeta was right. "Fight for the life of our kid."

I realized I wasn't angry at Peeta. I was angry with the world for being so cruel to me, when I had never done anything to really deserve it. Hell, I wasn't perfect. But I wasn't completely evil either.

"Okay," I heard myself say softly. I looked up to Peeta, forcing myself to smile. "Okay." He seemed satisfied, but I spoke again. "But you can't go back, Peeta."

He rolled his eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

I stood up. "Because if you do, I'll be focusing on your life in there instead of my own." I took a step closer. "Because if you do, there is no chance of us being together after it's all over. We may have survived last year, Peeta, but we can't pull the same stunt twice." I began to breath harder. "Because if you die in there, I'll be so messed up, Peeta. I won't be able to keep myself straight, much less a child."

He reached out to grab me, pulling me down onto the couch with him as we resumed our earlier position of me burying myself in him and him holding me as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"Please," I begged, going to a last resort. "Please."

He smiled. "I'll think about it."

I knew he was lying. I knew he was just trying to calm me in such a destroyed state, trying to keep me sane enough to carry on for the next month until the Reaping. But for now, it was the best I was going to get. And I could deal with that.

* * *

"It's Haymitch," Peeta muttered to me when I had asked who was calling - I should've known. No one ever called us besides Haymitch, mostly because no one else owned one of these communication devices.

"Yes... She's okay, I guess... You really think that's such a good idea?... I know, I know, but the baby... Fine... Okay. Okay. Bye."

He sat the phone down, looking at me solemnly. I waited for him to explain. He sighed, looking me in the eyes. "He wants to start training. For the Games. Tomorrow."

I nodded, completely on board with the idea. Peeta wanted me to fight, and I needed to be strong to do it. But his worry was the same as mine - the baby. How would I be expected to be strong when I had a baby holding me back?

"Okay," I agreed, realizing I had been silent far too long. "Okay. I can do it."

Unlike last year, I knew ahead of time I would be in the Games. I needed to use this to my advantage if I had any hope of winning. Any help I could get, I needed to use.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked. "It's going to be difficult. Especially with your pregnancy."

It still felt weird to hear that word applied to myself. Nevertheless, I replied. "I know, Peeta. But it'll be even more difficult to go in that arena without any recent experience. Last year, we went in there blinded. I have an advantage this year, and I'm not just going to pass it up."

Peeta only nodded, seemingly convinced. "Alright. But only because it'll help you win."

I smiled at him as genuinely as I could, but I was being sent to fight not only for my life but my child's. And this year, I would be up against people who had already been through this once, like myself. But they weren't pregnant.

Quite frankly, I was screwed. But I made a promise to Peeta to fight - and damn it, I was going to.

* * *

I slowly blinked my eyes open, confused as to why the warm presence beside me was leaving. I flipped over to find Peeta standing, trying to be as quiet as he could - which wasn't very, if the Games last year were any indication. He sighed when he saw my very awake form and caressed my cheek.

"My mom needs help at the bakery," he murmured. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, Peeta's mom had never been anything but a bitch to him and I saw no reason for him to still be so nice to her when she didn't deserve it. But of course, he had his compassion. "I'll be back in an hour. Go back to sleep. Haymitch won't be here for us until nine."

I nodded, lying my head down once again and closing my eyes. I ran through what Peeta said once again in my mind, my eyes shooting wide open as I remembered what he had said. "Us?"

He sighed. "Yes, _us_, Katniss."

I sat up, suddenly fully awake. "You're training, too?"

He walked over to me again, sitting down on our bed beside me. "We both know it's inevitable for me to go back in there."

"No," I said. "No, you're not. You promised you'd think about it. Your name might not even be called, Peeta."

"And you expect me to just sit back and let Haymitch go in there and not me?" I looked away. The fight from two nights ago seemed to be resurfacing. "Besides, what if my name's drawn? Do you expect Haymitch to volunteer for me?"

I laid back down, the fight in me gone. It was too early for this anyway. "No."

He leaned down, placing a quick kiss to my forehead and then my lips. I forced a smile. "I'll be back soon. Sleep until then."

I nodded, though I doubted sleep would find me now. "I love you."

He grinned at me. "I love you, too. Bye."

He left the house without another word. I closed my eyes and did my best to fall back into a blissful sleep, filled with dreams of an innocent baby girl or boy with Peeta's eyes and hair - hopefully nothing from my side. A dream where Peeta was teaching him or her how to bake cakes, the smile on their face as they made a mess of the icing on the ground.

_Yes, _I thought. And my sleep was peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: AND... Finish. This chapter.**

**I love you all SO MUCH.**

****IMPORTANT****

**So, I've got a question for you guys once again: Peeta or Haymitch sent into the Games? I have a plot worked out either way, so it really doesn't matter to me. But being the people pleaser I am, I want to do what you guys want. Either vote in a review or on the poll I'll be putting on my profile. :)**

**(Sorry. I find it funny that I'm asking you to vote on election day... Too bad I can't vote for that yet...)**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - HIATUS

**A/N: Okay, I am TRULY sorry... I feel like you guys are going to hate me... Damn, I'm never good at delivering news, good or bad... so, uh... I'm just gonna say it. Yes. Here I go...**

**I'm putting this story on hiatus.**

***Ducks for cover***

**And since you guys deserve an explanation... well, it's just REALLY hard to write this right now. I've seriously sat here practically trying to FORCE myself to write this... I just can't. Plus, if I post the crap I've come up with... well, let's just say you should be happy I'm not.**

**I still love you, and Peeta, and Katniss (though she's EXTREMELY stupid for not getting with Peeta for real in the first book), and I'll do my best to update this as soon as inspiration hits me. Until then, I'm sorry... but it's on hiatus.**

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


End file.
